Wieczna przyjaźń
thumb|300px Wieczna przyjaźń (tyt. org. Friendship Through the Ages) — piosenka oraz klip promocyjny filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Przyjaciółki śpiewają w niej do Sunset Shimmer o tym, że czas upływa, ale przyjaźń pozostaje na wieki. Klip został opublikowany kilka miesięcy po premierze filmu na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTubie 1 kwietnia 2015 (czasu polskiego) wraz z Mogę zmienić się oraz Życie to wybieg. Wersja polska pojawiła się na tym samym kanale 12 sierpnia 2015. Każda z sześciu dziewczyn nawiązuje w stylu ubioru do jakiejś epoki w okresie muzycznym: Twilight Sparkle w latach 50. XX wieku, Fluttershy w latach sześćdziesiątych, Rarity w latach siedemdziesiątych, Rainbow Dash w latach osiemdziesiątych, Applejack w latach 90. i Pinkie Pie - początek XXI wieku. co ma obrazować tekst piosenki o tym, że przyjaźń trwa na wieki. Zostało to także oddane w wyglądzie lalek z serii „stylowa fryzura”. Tekst (wersja polska) :Sparkle ::Wiecznie nigdy nie trwa nic ::A zmiany mogą inspiracją być ::Czas ucieka wiecznie nam ::I nie stanie, nawet gdyby chciał :Fluttershy ::Czasem los uśmiechnie się ::Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz ::Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest ::A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie :i Fluttershy ::Czasem los uśmiechnie się ::Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz ::Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest ::A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie :Dash ::Przygód przeżyłam ze sto ::To jest mój czas, nie zmarnuję go ::Nie wiem, czy się zmienię i powiem „dość” ::Ale przyjaźń moja trwać będzie wiecznie :Applejack ::Każdy styl odmienne swoje ::Własne cechy ma ::Gdy wyjątkowa pragniesz być ::Nie wahaj się ani dnia :Pie ::Może zapragniesz zostać gwiazdą ::Zdobyć sławy pięć minut, lecz ::Ło-o, o-o! ::Sława nie jest wieczna ::To przyjaźń niezmienna jest, o-o-o! :Rainbooms ::Czasem los uśmiechnie się ::Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz ::Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest ::A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie (wiecznie trwa!) ::Czasem los uśmiechnie się ::Rzeczy są ulotne, lecz ::Kilka rzeczy wiecznych jest ::A przyjaźń najprawdziwsza trwa wiecznie (wiecznie trwa!) ::Ho-o, wiecznie trwa Tekst (wersja angielska) :Sparkle ::Nothing stays the same for long ::But when it changes, doesn't mean it's gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :i Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Dash ::Been around for a long time ::Rocking out hard, 'cause I'm in my prime ::Maybe it'll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Applejack ::Every single style has something ::Different it can say ::There's nothing wrong with being unique ::And special in your own way :Pie ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, oh! ::That won't last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Rainbooms ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Oh, oh, carries on Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Klipy animowane